Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars R:201-203
by AngelWing1
Summary: The first three episodes of my unofficial season 6 of Sailormoon
1. The Shooting Stars Return!

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars R  
Episode #201  
'The Shooting Stars Return!'  
  
An unofficial Season 6 by:Angel_Wing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It is around 1:30 AM in the Juuban district,all the people are asleep.Thus not noticing three  
streaks of light heading towords the planet.Soon,these stars land in downtown Juuban,taking the  
forms of three young people.Can it be ... ?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
8:24 AM  
"WAHHHHH!!!I'm late again!!!"Usagi Tsukino,now age 18,screams as she leaps out of her bed,  
knocking her guradian cat,Luna,off it in the process.  
"Itai!Usagi-chan,what are you doing?"The half-asleep feline asks the princess.  
"What does it look like I'm doing?I'm getting ready for my classes!"  
  
Luna smiles slightly,hopping onto the bed."Usagi-chan ... you're on summer vacation,remember?"  
Usagi has a sweatdrop form over her head,and she nods.  
"Ee,arigatou Luna,for reminding me."  
"Anytime Usagi,anytime."Luna says,smiling at the girl,whom is growing up fast.  
  
Usagi was still somewhat a klutz,and still gets to class late,but not as often anymore.  
She becomes more and more of a woman each day.Even though she is to become Neo-Queen  
Serenity oneday,she still acts young at heart.  
"Oh well,might as well stay up,ne?Ja ne Luna,see you later!"Usagi says,and runs downstairs.  
  
Luna smiles as Usagi goes downstairs,thinking of how this girl was such a ditzy crybaby only  
5 years ago."She's changed so much,I'm sure she'll become a wonderful young woman."  
  
  
"Ohayo,Shingo!"Usagi says cheerfully to her brother.  
Shingo looks up from his video game and waves at his sister."Ohayo,Usagi.Up early today I see?"  
He says jokingly,and Usagi gives him a gentle noogie.  
"Yeah,I thought I was late for classes."  
  
"Anyway,I have a few things I need to do today,Shingo-chan,see ya later.Ja!"Usagi says,grabing  
her purse on the way out the door."Ja,Usa-chan!"Shingo calls after her.  
She walks down the street twords the arcade,where she met most of her destiny.  
"To think,it all started by this arcade ..."Usagi sighs,and walks into the arcade.  
Her long-time friend,Motoki sees her and waves,"Oi,Usa!Long time no see!"He says and embraces  
her gently.  
  
"Oi,Motoki-chan!"She giggles her nickname for him,making him blush."Usa-chan,you know that  
nickname makes me blush."He smiles.  
"I know,that's why I've called you that since I was little!"  
Motoki just smiles again,"Silly,Usa.Are you here to play Sailor V,today?"  
"Yeah,for awhile,I'm kinda bored."She responds and sits at one of the games and inserts a token.  
Motoki sits beside her,and watches her play.  
  
Usagi moves Sailor V on the screen,some what better than she used to.  
The little Senshi shoots at a Youma,killing in,and moving onto the next part of the level.  
"Wow,Usa!You've gotten better!"Motoki exclaims,his eyes widen.  
"Arigatou,Motoki-chan!"Usagi says,and at that moment,she gets killed in the game,and she  
face-faults in defeat.  
Motoki places an arm around her shoulders,"At least you made the top score,Usa,look!"  
Usagi looks at the screen,and gasps,she has the top score.  
"Yatta!"She screams and jumps up and down,happily.  
  
Motoki laughs and stands,"I'm proud of you,Usa!"  
Usagi giggles and gives a peace sign,to show her victory.   
Screams of young women are heard outside,as they gather around three young men.  
Usagi looks over their heards,and gasps,"It's them!"  
  
The group known as The Three Lights have returned,only they look much more mature  
than that of when they left not long ago.  
Seiya glances to his left to see Usagi looking at them with wide shining eyes.  
"Odango-chan!"He cries out,running to her,through the crowd.  
"Seiya-kun!"Usagi cries as she runs up to him,and they embrace in a warm hug.  
The crowd of girls gasp at this sight,some cry softly.  
  
Usagi pulls back to look up at Seiya,he smiles down at her.  
"How've ya been,Odango?"  
  
"Great,Seiya-kun,how about you?"Usagi asks as Taiki and Yaten walk up.  
"Hey you two lovebirds,get a room!"Yaten laughs with a wink.  
"Konnichiwa,Usagi-chan."Taiki says in his soft voice.  
"Konnichiwa,Taiki-kun,Yaten-kun!"Usagi smiles at them.  
  
Seiya can't help but to smile at her,she has matured so much as well.  
"You grew up,Odango."He says with a very light blush on his cheeks.  
"You too,Seiya-kun."Usagi replies with a soft blush.  
  
Mamoru,on his usual morning walk,comes up and sees this,his eyes narrow at the sight of  
Usagi in another man's arms,a man he does'nt like much;Seiya Kou.  
"Why is he back,and with MY Usako ..."He growls at himself and continues to watch.  
  
"Where's the rest of the group,Usagi?"Taiki asks her.  
"I don't know,but I actually got up early today."She laughs,and sweatdrops appear on  
Taiki,Yaten and Seiya's heads.  
"Oh really,Odango?"Seiya jokes with her.  
"And what does that mean,Seiya?"Usagi says with narrow eyes,in a jokingly matter.  
Taiki laughs softly,while Yaten bursts out laughing.  
  
"I see not much has changed,eh Usagi?"Yaten asks,still laughing.  
"Nope,I'm still little ol' Tsukino Usagi!"Usagi giggles.  
Seiya laughs,and the crowd slowly walks away,to let them have their reunion.  
"How 'bout a game of Sailor V like old times,Usagi?"Yaten asks in a cheerful voice.  
"Yosh'!Let's go!"Usagi says and runs back to the arcade,with the three young men  
running after her.  
  
Taiki smiles as Seiya runs close to Usagi,"He was made for her."  
"Say what,Taiki?"Yaten asks his fellow Starlight.  
"I was saying how Seiya and Usagi seem perfect together."  
  
Yaten looks at them,a smile forms on his face,"I'd like to see Seiya with someone like her."  
"Me too ... but what about the timeline?"Taiki says,remembering Setsuna's words of the timeline.  
  
After a couple minutes,they are inside the Arcade,seated at a booth together,sharing memories  
once again.  
"Really,Odango?"Seiya asks Usagi with wide eyes.  
"Yup!And I'm thinking of going to Collage too!"She smiles.  
"You mean that you actually passed the test's Usa?"Yaten asks with a laugh,and Seiya pushes his  
head under the table.  
"You never learned to shut up either,Yaten."He says with a 'why you' look.  
  
Yaten bangs his head as he gets free from Seiya's grip,growling slightly as he rubs his head,  
"If you messed up my hair,I *WILL* kill you!"  
"Sure,you can't hurt a fly!"Seiya laughs as Yaten shoves him into his sundae.  
Usagi starts laughing loudly,and Seiya brings his face up,that's covered in ice-cream,fudge and  
a cherry on his nose.  
  
Taiki giggles softly at Seiya's look.  
"That reminds me of the time Chibi-chibi shoved that cake in your face!"Usagi giggles.  
"Think it's funny,Odago?"Seiya says with a sly laugh.  
"Oh no you don't Kou Seiya!"She puts her hands in front of her face.  
  
Seiya laughs and takes the cherry from his nose,and puts it on hers,smiling.  
Usagi opens her eyes,and looks at her nose,making the three young men laugh.  
"You look so kawaii!"Yaten giggles.  
The cherry falls off her nose,and she catches it with her tounge,"Well,blame him for it."  
She points at the now innocent-looking Seiya,who's wiping his face off.  
  
"Who,me?"Seiya asks her.  
"Hai,you.Kou Seiya!"Usagi looks at him,their eyes meet.  
Taiki sees this and grabs Yaten's arm,"We'll be back you two."He then drags Yaten off.  
Seiya does'nt take his eyes away from Usagi,and she does'nt take hers from him.  
  
"Seiya ...?"She whispers as his hand covers hers.  
"Odango ..."He whispers as their faces move together,their lips meet in a soft kiss.  
The air around them seems different a moment,but Usagi feels this is right.  
Seiya feels energy in the kiss,an energy he's never felt before,what is it?  
  
They break away,looking at each others blushing faces.  
"Seiya ... g-gomen nasai,"Usagi says,turning her gaze downward.  
"Daijobu,Odango ... I like that,alot."  
  
"Hontou?"She asks as he holds her hand.  
"Hontou,Usagi-chan,"Seiya smiles at her gently.  
Usagi smiles back,not knowing that someone is watching them.  
  
Outside,Mamoru watches them with pure anger in his eyes.  
"That bastard,trying to take Usako from me yet again!"  
Mamoru leans against the wall,and gets an idea,then walks off.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Note from Angel_Wing;  
Konnichiwa,minna-san!  
Here's my unofficial season 6 of Sailormoon!  
I hope you enjoy this,I've been working on this quite awhile,and wanted to share it with you!  
I know,Seiya/Usagi,but I like them as a couple.  
Ja for now!  
  
  
~Angel_Wing  
  
  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is (R) Naoko Takeuchi,Toei Animation,Kondansha Comics 


	2. Shifting Timelines,and Shifting Feelings

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars R  
Episode #202  
'Shifting Timelines,and Shifting Feelings'  
  
An unofficial Season 6 by:Angel_Wing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yaten watches Seiya and Usagi as they walk out of the Arcade,hand in hand,  
"Taiki,is this really right for them?"  
  
"I'm positive,Yaten,I feel strong vibrations from those two right now."Taiki says with a smile.  
Yaten looks at his fellow Light and Senshi,then shrugs lightly.  
"Well,let's leave them be for now,I wonder how Minako is doing?"He says with starry-eyes.  
"Some things never change with you..."Taiki groans as Yaten runs off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In another part of Juuban,Seiya and Usagi share past memories together,and make new ones  
as they go along.  
"Hai ... those were the days,eh Odango?"Seiya smiles at Usagi,and she nods.  
She squeezes Seiya's hand softly,and leans against him as they walk.  
He looks down at her,and smiles,a soft blush on his cheeks.  
  
Usagi's body stiffens at the sight of Mamoru not very far from them,"Seiya,this way!"  
She pulls him into the park,and behind a thicket of bushes.  
Mamoru walks past the thicket,turning and looking at it a moment before moving on.  
Usagi lets out a sigh of relief and sinks to her knees.  
"What's going on,Odango?Tell me,onegai?"  
  
"Mamoru's been acting weird lately,very weird,he has an attitude all the time."Usagi says with  
a shaking voice.  
Seiya's eyes narrow slightly as he kneels infront of her,placing his hands on her shaking shoulders,  
looking deeply into her eyes.  
"Odango,as long as I'm here,I won't let anything happen to you,I swear to protect you with  
my life."  
  
Usagi's eyes shimmer with unshed tears at his words,"Hontou?"  
He nods and places his forehead on hers,"Hai,Aishiteru,my Odango."  
"Aishiteru,Seiya-kun ..."Usagi whispers as the space between them closes in a soft kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the dimension between Crystal Tokyo and the Present time,the Warrior of Time,Sailor Pluto,  
keeps a close watch over Usagi and Seiya,shaking her head slightly.  
"It was'nt meant to be with Mamoru-san after all,Seiya-san has more love in him for her."  
  
Setsuna turns to the Time Gates,looking up at them,"My Queen,please guide me ..."  
She kneels down before the gates,in prayer.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In another part of Juuban,a familiar young girl walks through the park,a cat beside her of  
the purest white.Her long,blonde hair shimmers in the warm spring sun.  
"Minako,why so far away today?"  
  
She looks down at her cat,Artemis,and smiles faintly,  
"I dunno,I just feel like another part of me returned,but I have no idea what."  
  
At that moment,a hand rests on her shoulder softly,making her jump slightly.  
"Konnichiwa,Minako-chan,"A light,yet deep voice says to her.  
She slowly turns,finding a slightly matured Yaten Kou.  
"Y-Yaten-kun?Is it really you?"  
  
"Sure is,Minako-chan."Yaten says with his usual smile.  
Minako flings her arms around him happily,nearly knocking them both to the ground.  
"Yaten-kun,I missed you so much!When did you get here?"She asks,pulling back to look at him.  
"This morning,where were you?"He asks in a mock voice.  
  
Minako sweat-drops slightly,"I had no idea you were coming back ... I was asleep ..."  
"Sawing logs as usual,too."Artemis snickers and his eyes bulge out when she smacks his head.  
"Anyway,how've you been?"Minako asks her long time crush.  
  
"Basically good,what have you been doing in life?"Yaten asks as they sit on a nearby bench.  
"Brushing up on my singing and acting skills,"As she says this,Yaten cringes lightly.  
"Don't worry,I'm not that bad now!"  
  
Yaten sighs and playfully wipes his forehead,laughing as Minako smacks him lightly.  
"Some things never change with you,ne?"She asks him,leaning her face up to his.  
"Hai,but you love me that way,ne?"He smiles down at her.  
Minako nods and closes her eyes as their faces meet in a gentle kiss.  
  
Their arms encircle each of their bodies,as if trying to get closer together.  
After a moment,they pull away,still in each other's arms,breathless.  
"Aishiteru,Minako-chan,"Yaten whispers to her.  
"Aishiteru,Yaten-kun,forever ..."She holds him close,as he does the same,his hand rests in  
her golden-blonde hair.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami Mizuno walks through the library looking for an interesting book to read,  
even though it is summer vacation,she keeps up on her reading and studying.  
  
A book on a star-struck romance catches her eye,and she picks it up,reading the  
first few pages.  
"Interesting,almost like Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san."  
"It is,is'nt it,Ami-chan,"A deep voice behind her nearly startles her.  
  
Ami turns and sees a very matured,Taiki Kou.  
"Taiki-sama?Is that you?"She asks with shining-blue eyes.  
"Hai,it's me,Ami-chan,shall I proove it for you?"Taiki smiles,and leans foreward,capturing  
her mouth in a soft kiss.  
  
The touch of his lips against hers sets her heart into marathon-mode,beating faster  
than it's ever done before.  
As Taiki pulls back,a blush forms on Ami's cheeks,highlighting her eyes.  
"Still kawaii as always,my Ami-chan?"  
  
"Taiki-san,you have'nt changed a bit,"Ami whispers as she places her arms around him,in  
a warm embrace,as his arms wrap around her small body.  
"You have'nt either,but you've gotten even more beautiful,"Taiki whispers into her ear.  
Ami shivers softly and the feel of his breath on her ear,"I'm glad you're back ..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi begins walking with Seiya again,her hand holding his tightly,afraid to let go.  
Seiya looks down upon her,his face dark with concern for her,and in though about Mamoru.  
"What are you thinking,Seiya-kun?"  
  
Seiya opens his eyes alittle more wider and looks at Usagi,smiling softly,"Nothing,Odango-chan,don't  
worry,it's ok."He places his arm around her as they walk,and Usagi leans into his side.  
"You make me feel so safe and loved,Seiya-kun ... I don't feel things like this from Mamoru  
anymore,"Usagi says in a teary voice.  
  
"Shhh,daijobu,Odango,I'm here for you,and I'll never leave,"Seiya whispers into her hair.  
Usagi smiles and sniffles slightly,"Arigatou."  
  
A familiar presence appears before the couple,nearly causing them to transform,  
a teenage girl ... with pink-odango's ....?!  
"Chibi-usa?"Usagi asks the girl.  
  
"Hai,but call me Usa now,I'm 16 now."Usa says with a slightly stern look in her eyes.  
"What's wrong,Usa-chan?"Seiya looks at her,his eyes narrow.  
  
"I'm here to share some information I found in the future ....,"She takes a deep breath and continues,  
"Mamoru .... is'nt my father!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Note from Angel_Wing;  
Konnichiwa,minna-san!  
Here's episode #202 of my unofficial continuation of Sailormoon.   
I hope you enjoy this,I've been working on this episode really hard to perfect it for you.^.~  
Until next time,minna!  
  
  
~Angel_Wing  
  
  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is (R) Naoko Takeuchi,Toei Animation,Kondansha Comics 


	3. Mamoru .... Is'nt My Father!

Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars R  
Episode #203  
'Mamoru .... Is'nt My Father!'  
  
An unofficial Season 6 by:Angel_Wing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"NANI??!!"Usagi nearly screams at Usa's words.  
"Hai,I found out he is'nt my father ...."Usa says with a teary voice.  
  
'I knew there was something strange about him,'Seiya thinks to himself,his fist clenches.  
"Then .... who is your father,Usa?"Usagi asks with narrow eyes.  
  
"I don't know yet,but it's possible that he is someone you know as a great friend."  
  
Usagi nods and looks at the ground under them,her hands clench tightly,and shake,  
"Why .... why after all we've been through,Mamoru?"  
Seiya looks at her,near tears himself at seeing her hurt like this,"Odango .... daijobu?"  
"I need to be alone .... gomen .... "Usagi whispers as she runs off,her hair flowing  
behind her.  
  
Seiya watches her run out of his sight,his hand still out-stretched,"Usagi ...."He whispers into the  
silent breeze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi runs through the park,tears fall from her crystal-blue eyes like tiny rivers,  
"Why?Why now?"She demands to no one in particular as she stops running,leaning  
against a tree for support,as she cries her heart out.  
  
Memories of a so-called love,flash through her mind ....  
  
The Silver Millenium ....  
  
The Present Day ....  
  
Crystal Tokyo ....  
  
Were they all fake?Why were they so real?  
Usagi lifts her face up,and wipes her tears away with her sleeve,even though more keep falling.  
"Then .... who is my true love?"She asks the breeze that almost seems to cry with her.  
  
"What's wrong,Usako?"A familiar voice asks her,a hand on her shaking shoulder.  
Usagi turns fast to see Mamoru,looking down on her with slightly darker eyes.  
"Nothing,Mamoru .... nothing at all ...."She hisses and stalks off.  
  
"If it's nothing,then how come that bastard Seiya's back,and with you?"Mamoru demands,  
grabbing her tiny wrist roughly.  
"Let me go,that hurts!"Usagi cries as he pulls her to him.  
"Not until I find out why he's back,and you are with him instead of me!"  
  
With that,his hand comes across the Moon Princess's small face,knocking her to the ground.  
Usagi holds her now red cheek,tears flow from her eyes in fear,as Mamoru picks  
her up by the collar of her shirt.  
"No one but me,can have you .... got that?!"  
  
Usagi cries more in his grip,trying to escape,but is no match for his strength.  
"If I catch you with him again .... you'll wish you were never born!"Mamoru drops her  
to the ground again,and walks off.  
  
The shaken Moon Princess watches him walk away,her heart broken and shattered.  
"To think,I thought I actually loved him!"She cries,her moon symbol appears on her forehead to  
show her distress,flashing brightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seiya and Usa notice the flash of light in the park,and know it's Usagi.  
"Odango!"Seiya yells and runs into the park,Usa following him.  
  
His instincts lead him to the fallen princess,taking her into his arms gently,  
"Usagi,daijobu-desu ka?"  
  
Usagi looks up at Seiya,her eyes red and swollen from crying,a briuse forming on her cheek.  
"Oh my God .... Odango .... "He whispers,delicately touching her cheek.  
"Who did this,Usagi?"Usa asks her future mother,with pure concern in her eyes.  
  
"Ma .... Mamoru,did this to me ...."Usagi says in a shaking voice.  
"Nani?!"Seiya and Usa ask at once,anger in their voices.  
  
Seiya holds Usagi close,and she holds him like a lifeline,her tears fall on to his chest,soaking  
through his shirt.  
'I'll protect you,Usagi,I swear it on my very existance ....'He thinks with narrow eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Note from Angel_Wing;  
Konnichiwa,minna-san!  
Here's episode #203 of my unofficial continuation of Sailormoon.   
I know it's violent in this episode,that's why I rated it PG-13.  
There will be more romance between Usagi&Seiya during the next few episodes,  
so don't worry!^.~  
Ja mata ne,for now!  
  
  
~Angel_Wing  
  
  
  
Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon is (R) Naoko Takeuchi,Toei Animation,Kondansha Comics 


End file.
